


Our Love is Ghosts

by Avery42



Series: Heathers AU's Headcanons [7]
Category: Danny Phantom, Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Danny Phantom Fusion, F/F, Headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 10:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21251969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avery42/pseuds/Avery42
Summary: Ghost Queen of Casper High





	Our Love is Ghosts

**Author's Note:**

> So, we were rewatching Danny Phantom and talking about the ways Heather could escape being killed by Drano and well, this happened. -Avery42

  * Heather Chandler is Half-Ghost and when JD and Veronica give her drano and she phases into ghost and it just falls to the floor
  * JD is Johnny 13 and manipulating Veronica into getting rid of Heather because of the ghost hunting she does
  * Mac is Sam and Duke is Tucker
  * Kurt and Ram are Dash and Kwan


End file.
